


Snowy Shenanigans

by Milksettos



Series: Age Regression Oneshots [18]
Category: South Park
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, agere, haven't written them in a while, may be ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Summary: Stan and Kyle play in the snow :)Both of them are aged up to teenagers in this btw,, I haven't written for this fandom in S O long- but i'm starting to get back into it so,, here we go again
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Series: Age Regression Oneshots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071632
Kudos: 8





	Snowy Shenanigans

Kyle giggled, tossing a snowball. Frowning as it missed his target. Stan laughed a little before eyeing the pout on Kyle’s face. He walked over and lifted the boys face with his thumb “why don’t we do something a little easier?” he asked lightly. Kyle hummed and nodded. 

Stan thought for a second, what could they possibly do? Then it hit him. “How about we make a snowman!” Kyle happily hummed and nodded, bouncing up and down excitedly well clapping his hands. “Alright!” Stan smiled. 

He began to make a small snowball and handed it to Kyle, who eyed it curiously. “Just roll it in the snow to make it bigger!” Stan encouraged. Kyle eyed the snowball some more before getting on his knees and beginning to roll it in the snow, looking up at Stan for reassurance. “You’re doing great, Bud” he had begun to make another ball for himself and started rolling it in the snow. 

Once they were done making the snowballs, they made a two-person effort of getting the smaller one (Kyle’s respectively) on top of the larger- taking a little more strength than they had imagined. 

“Alright-” Stan sighed, catching his breath. “Now we need some sticks and rocks-” “Got it!” Kyle smiled, getting up from his place sitting in the snow and running off to find the items. Stan laughed and began brushing off his mittens.

Kyle as back with the supplies in no time- having gotten way more than they needed. He handed them to Stan. “Thanks” he stuck the arms in and made the face and buttons with the rocks, and then took off his scarf, wrapping it around the snowman's neck. It definitely wasn’t perfect- but Kyle clapped smiling. 

“Now- how about we go inside and get some hot cocoa?” Stan asked lightly, Kyle nodded excitedly, bouncing on his heels. Stan laughed and picked him up, bringing him inside.


End file.
